<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glee meets Love, Victor by HSMTHTSTRASH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081255">Glee meets Love, Victor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSMTHTSTRASH/pseuds/HSMTHTSTRASH'>HSMTHTSTRASH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Simon (2018), Love Victor (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSMTHTSTRASH/pseuds/HSMTHTSTRASH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Benji asks Victor to go to his glee club concert for halloween</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glee meets Love, Victor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, This is my first fanfic for this fandom. I have been binge watching Glee all during quarantine and then I saw Love, Victor when it came out and I fell in love with the story. So in this story Benji asks Victor to come see a fall concert that he is in because halloween is coming up.<br/>If anyone has a better title suggestion please let me know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Victor" Benji says as he helps Victor clean up after their shift at Brasstown.  </p><p>"Hey Benji, what's up? I ask.</p><p>"I was wondering if you wanted to come and see me in a fall concert that the glee club is doing?" He asks. </p><p>"I would love too" I say kissing him.</p><p>"Great!" he smiles. "It starts at 7:00pm on Saturday night."</p><p>"I'll be there." I say. </p><p>We finish our shifts and we go our separate ways after we close for the night. I walk home and I decide to text Simon and tell him about Benji's concert. </p><p>Dear Simon, </p><p>       Benji is going to be performing in a fall concert that the glee club at Creekwood High supposedly does every year, and I am going to go support him.  I can't wait, I'm super excited, but I am a little confused because Benji never told me that he was in the glee club. (and I didn't know that Creekwood had a glee club either.)<br/>
Love,<br/>
Victor</p><p>I hit send and set my phone down to start working on my homework when I hear my phone buzz. I pick it up and I see that it's from Benji. </p><p>B: Hey</p><p>V: Hey babe how's it going?</p><p>B: It's going good and how about yourself?</p><p>V: It's going okay I'm just working on homework.</p><p>B: That's always fun. What subject are you working on?</p><p>V: Math.</p><p>B: Oh, that sounds like a ton of fun.</p><p>V: it is. I'm totally kidding.</p><p>B: I figured as much. Do you need any help?</p><p>V: As a matter of fact yes. </p><p>*Sends a Picture of the problem he's working on.*</p><p>B: Oh thats easy. X is greater than the value of Y. (Mean Girls the musical reference)</p><p>V: Thanks.</p><p>B: You're welcome. Is there anything else that you need help with?</p><p>V: Yes?</p><p>B: As far as math is concerned? </p><p>V: Oh, than no. </p><p>B: Ok. Well I should probably start getting to work on my own homework.</p><p>V: *Sends a crying emoji* Alright. </p><p>B: text me if you need anything.</p><p>V: I will. I love you.</p><p>B: I love you too. Goodnight. </p><p>V: Goodnight.</p><p>I set my phone down and get to work on finishing my homework for tomorrow. As I finish up my assignment i hear my phone buzz again. I pick it up and I see that it's a reply from Simon.</p><p>Dear Victor,</p><p>     Hey. I'm glad you are going to the fall concert. I always loved going to those concerts when I was in high school. They were always a bunch of fun. You will have a great time I promise. Oh and I have something I need to tell you.</p><p>Love,<br/>
Simon</p><p>I read his message over and over again. What does he have to tell me? I reply after a couple minutes just so that I don't seem to eager. </p><p>Dear Simon,</p><p>     What Is it?</p><p>Love,<br/>
Victor</p><p>Dear Victor, </p><p>     I am going to be in Creekwood tomorrow for my little sister Nora's birthday, and that's not all I am bringing Bram, Justin, Kim, and Ivy along too. I can't wait to see you again and finally meet Benji. </p><p>Love,<br/>
Simon</p><p>I read his text and was too excited to sleep. So I sent him a quick reply.</p><p>Dear SImon,</p><p>     Awesome! I can't wait to see you again too. </p><p>Love,<br/>
Victor</p><p>I tried to fall asleep but it was no use. The next morning I got up and went to school. It was pretty boring in health class we were learning about the Vagina. It was super awkward but I survived the class at the end of the day I went to Brasstown like I did everyday after school. </p><p>I was about half way through my shift when I hear the door open and I hear my name being called.</p><p>"Victor?" A familiar voice says.</p><p>I look up. Its Simon. </p><p>"Hey Simon!" I say as I exit the counter getting ready to take my break and give him a hug. "It's so nice to see you again."</p><p>"You too" he says "I brought some friends along" he says pointing toward the door. </p><p>"Who?" I ask as I walking to the door.</p><p>Simon stops me and asks "Aren't you on the clock?</p><p>"No I'm on break" I answer. </p><p>He gives me a look that says oh okay and we walk out of the shop and I see Bram, Ivy, Justin, and Kim. When they see me they scream and give me a massive group hug. We stand there talking for all of my break and then I go In and make all of them coffee. I ask them if they would want to come to the fall concert at Creekwood the next night and all of them answer yes. </p><p>I finish my shift and go home and get some sleep. </p><p>The next night I meet Simmon, Bram, Justin Kim, and Ivy outside of the school and we all go in together. the concert starts. the glee club was the last to perform they did three sings. Thriller/Heads are gonna roll ( from the tv show Glee) Benji had a solo. He looked so cute singing. </p><p>Off with your head<br/>
D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead<br/>
O-off-off-off with your head<br/>
D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead<br/>
O-off-off-off with your head</p><p>It's close to midnight<br/>
And something evil's lurking in the dark<br/>
Under the moonlight<br/>
You see a sight that almost stops your heart<br/>
You try to scream<br/>
But terror takes the sound before you make it<br/>
(Heads will roll, Heads will roll)<br/>
You start to freeze<br/>
As horror looks you right between the eyes<br/>
You're paralyzed</p><p>'Cause this is thriller, thriller night<br/>
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike<br/>
You know it's thriller, thriller night<br/>
You're fighting for your life inside a killer thriller tonight</p><p>Off with your head<br/>
D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead<br/>
O-off-off-off with your head<br/>
D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead<br/>
(Thriller tonight)</p><p>You hear the door slam<br/>
And realize there's nowhere left to run<br/>
You feel the cold hand<br/>
And wonder if you'll ever see the sun<br/>
You close your eyes<br/>
And hope that this is just imagination<br/>
(Heads will roll, heads will roll)<br/>
But all the while<br/>
You hear the creature creepin' up behind<br/>
You're out of time</p><p>'Cause this is thriller, thriller night<br/>
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl<br/>
Thriller, thriller night<br/>
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight</p><p>Off with your head<br/>
D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead<br/>
O-off-off-off with your head<br/>
D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead<br/>
(Thriller tonight)</p><p>Darkness falls across the land<br/>
The midnight hour is close at hand<br/>
Creatures crawl in search of blood<br/>
To terrorize y'awl's neighborhood<br/>
And though you fight to stay alive (Off with your head)<br/>
Your body starts to shiver (Dance 'til you're dead)<br/>
For no mere mortal can resist (Heads will roll, Heads will roll)<br/>
The evil of the thriller (Heads will roll on the floor)</p><p>'Cause this is thriller, thriller night<br/>
Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost could ever dare try<br/>
Thriller, thriller night<br/>
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!</p><p>Off with your head<br/>
D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead<br/>
O-off-off-off with your head<br/>
D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead<br/>
O-off-off-off with your head</p><p>Then after that they did "Friends on the other side" A Mash up by Thomas Sanders. It was really cool it was a mash up of a bunch of disney villain songs.this song used only six out of the twenty members of the glee club the rest of them including Benji went of stage during the song. </p><p>You're in my world now, not your world<br/>
And I've got friends on the other side<br/>
(He's got friends on the other side)<br/>
I find delight in the gruesome and grim</p><p>Sit down at my table<br/>
Put your mind at ease<br/>
(I put a spell on you) If you relax, it will enable me<br/>
(Now you're mine) to do anything I please<br/>
I can read your future<br/>
(Be prepared) I can change it 'round some too<br/>
(Trust in me) I'll look deep into your<br/>
(Poor unfortunate souls) heart and soul<br/>
Make your wildest dreams come true (so sad; so true)</p><p>I've got voodoo, I've got hoodoo<br/>
I've got things I ain't even tried<br/>
'Cause I've got friends on the other side</p><p>And if you aren't shaking, there's something very wrong<br/>
Cause this may be the last time you hear the Boogie Song<br/>
Woah (woah), woah (woah)<br/>
Woah (There isn't a boy who won't enjoy)<br/>
I'm the Oogie Boogie Man</p><p>Beware, take care, he rides alone!</p><p>This vampire bat, this inhuman beast<br/>
He ought to be locked up and never released<br/>
He swears to the longest day he's dead<br/>
He'll show him that he can get a head</p><p>This world was such a wholesome place until<br/>
He had a plan to shake things up<br/>
And that's the gospel truth</p><p>Are you ready (Like fire)<br/>
(Are you ready) (Hellfire)<br/>
Are you ready (Are you ready) (This fire in my skin)<br/>
Transformation Central (Yes, it's he)<br/>
(Transformation Central) (But not as you know him)<br/>
Reformation Central (Reformation Central)<br/>
Transmogrification Central (Read my lips and come to grips with reality)<br/>
Can you feel it?</p><p>You're changing, you're changing, you're changing alright<br/>
Far from the ones who abandoned you<br/>
Chasing the love of these humans (Love is an open door)<br/>
Who made you feel wanted (Because they guzzle up the things you prize)</p><p>I hope you're satisfied<br/>
But if you ain't<br/>
Don't blame me</p><p>Don't forget it<br/>
Don't forget it<br/>
Don't forget it<br/>
You'll regret it</p><p>This land we behold<br/>
The beauty untold<br/>
A man can be bold<br/>
It all can be sold<br/>
As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating<br/>
And you can blame my friends on the other side<br/>
(You got what you wanted!)<br/>
(But you lost what you had!)<br/>
Shh...</p><p>The song ends and the rest of the glee club comes on stage in halloween costumes but they are all in masks so I can't see their faces. The last song they do is Calling all the Monsters by China Anne McClain. </p><p>Callin' all the monsters<br/>
Callin' all the monsters<br/>
Callin' all the, callin' all the<br/>
Callin' all the monsters</p><p>Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye</p><p>Heart thumps and you jump<br/>
Comin' down with goosebumps!<br/>
You dared to go there<br/>
I'ma I'ma get you so scared!</p><p>We're wantin' to<br/>
We're hauntin' you<br/>
We're wantin' to<br/>
Eh eh</p><p>You stayed in too late<br/>
To be getting afraid<br/>
This scene's extreme<br/>
I I I I'ma get you so scared!</p><p>We're wantin' to<br/>
We're hauntin' you<br/>
We're wantin' to<br/>
Eh eh</p><p>Gonna get your body shakin'<br/>
Wishin' you could just awaken</p><p>Here we go<br/>
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<br/>
We're comin' to get ya!<br/>
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<br/>
We're comin' to get ya!<br/>
If you're only dreaming<br/>
Why I hear you screaming?<br/>
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<br/>
We're comin' to get ya!<br/>
We're comin' to get ya!</p><p>Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters<br/>
Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters</p><p>You hide or you try<br/>
Kiss tomorrow goodbye!<br/>
We thrill to your chill<br/>
B-B-B-Buckin' for a freak-out!</p><p>We're wantin' to<br/>
We're hauntin' you<br/>
We're wantin' to<br/>
Eh eh</p><p>We might just bite underneath the moonlight<br/>
More fun if you run!<br/>
I-I-I-I'm I'm already chasin'</p><p>We're wantin' to<br/>
We're hauntin' you<br/>
We're wantin' to<br/>
Ehh ehh</p><p>Gonna get your body shakin'<br/>
Wishin' you could just awaken</p><p>Here we go...<br/>
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<br/>
We're comin' to get ya!<br/>
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<br/>
We're comin' to get ya!<br/>
If you're only dreaming<br/>
Why I hear you screaming?<br/>
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<br/>
We're comin' to get ya!<br/>
We're comin' to get ya!</p><p>Callin' all the monsters,<br/>
Callin' all the monsters<br/>
Callin' all the, callin' all the,<br/>
Callin' all the monsters!</p><p>Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head<br/>
Like a demon choir playing with fire, fire, fire</p><p>Gonna get your body shakin'<br/>
Wishin' you could just awaken</p><p>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<br/>
We're comin' to get ya!<br/>
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<br/>
We're comin' to get ya!<br/>
If you're only dreaming<br/>
Why I hear you screaming?<br/>
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<br/>
We're comin' to get ya!<br/>
We're comin' to get ya!</p><p>Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye</p><p>We're comin' to get you!</p><p>It was really good. the concert ends so Simon, Bram the rest of the group and I go into the hallway of the school and talk while we wait for Benji. We are in the middle of talking about what our favorite songs were when suddenly I feel a pair of hands on my shoulders which makes me jump so I turn around to see who it was and I am faced with a werewolf mask. I let out a small scream. </p><p>"Calm down Victor" I hear the masked person say. They take off the werewolf mask "It's me" Benji says holding the mask that is now in his hand.</p><p>"You scared me" I said. " I know thats why I did it" he told me. "So who are your friends." he asks me.</p><p>"Oh yeah right." Benji this is Simon, Bram Justin, Ivy and Kim. I say pointing to them. </p><p>They waved at each other. </p><p>"Everyone this is my boyfriend Benji" They all scream Its so good to finally meet you.</p><p>"What do you mean finally?" Benji asks.</p><p>"Ok so when I first moved to Creekwood I heard Simon's story ao I decided to message him and after we started talking I told him everything about Mia and about our work trip that we took together and after that train wreck of a trip I decided to go to New York and meet him and hats where I meet all of them. they are like a second family to me." I tell him  </p><p>Wait hold on. You went to New York? Benji asks.</p><p>"Yes." I reply.</p><p>"You could have been killed." He says. </p><p>"Don't worry he was safe he whole time because he was with us." Simon says. </p><p>"Oh ok. Wait is that where you got that jacket?"  Benji says pointing towards the jacket simon gave me. </p><p>"Yes. It is actually the jacket simon was wearing when he and Bram Shared their first kiss on the ferris wheel." I tell him Simon and Bram nod in agreement. </p><p>"Really? That's so cool". Benji says Kissing me. "There now you've been kissed in that jacket too." He tells me. </p><p>"Anyway, I've been telling Simon everything about all the stuff with Mia, our work trip to hell, and about us finally getting together. </p><p>"Well I'm glad you did!" Benji says.</p><p>"Me too Benji. Me too." I say as we all stand their in a group hug.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If anyone has a better title suggestion please let me know.<br/>Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>